Émeraude et Or
by Zephyr Boreal
Summary: Lorsque les Dursleys meurent dans un accident, Harry se retrouve dans un orphelinat... avant d'être adopté par une famille pas vraiment humaine ! Très mauvais résumé de plus amples explications à la fin du premier chapitre ! Pas vraiment dark! Harry, mais il sera plus sombre que dans les livres
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte en ce premier matin de Novembre, Pétunia Dursley eut la plus mauvaise surprise de sa vie : là, sur le perron, se trouvait un bébé. Qui l'avait laissé là ? Sérieusement, qui avait laissé un bébé sur SON perron sans aucune surveillance ? Qu'allait penser les voisins ? Elle avait une réputation à tenir, après tout ! Depuis toujours, elle était la source des ragots, pas leur cible, et ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui ! Non, aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour où les gens la considéraient étrange… Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale !

Certes, elle avait été jalouse de sa sœur et ses capacités extraordinaires, autrefois. Mais, ce n'était qu'une phase, avant que la maturité ne pointe le bout de son nez et qu'elle réalise qu'être autre chose que normal, était une honte.

Soudain elle réalisa ce que la présence de l'enfant signifiait, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, puis son nez se fronça de dégoût lorsqu'elle reconnut brusquement l'enfant, qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques fois. Elle parcourut des yeux la lettre qu'elle venait de retirer sans aucune délicatesse de la main potelée de l'enfant.

-Vernon ! s'écria t'elle d'effroi lorsqu'elle l'eut finie.

Son mari, alerté par la peur dans sa voix, vint aussi vite qu'il put, c'est-à-dire à une vitesse ridicule compte tenue de son imposante masse. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre qu'elle lui tendait, il se contenta de déclarer :

-Installe le dans le placard sous l'escalier…

...

Cinq ans plus tard :

Dudley hurlait dans la voiture : pour son anniversaire, ses parents l'avaient amené au plus grand parc d'attraction d'Angleterre, Alton Towers Resort. La journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Le monstre n'était pas là et il avait eu absolument tout ce qu'il réclamait : une sucette par ci, une glace par là, oh et puis pourquoi pas un porte-clés ? Mais lorsqu'il avait demandé à son père de lui acheter cette gigantesque peluche, il avait refusé, sous prétexte qu'elle coûtait une centaine de livres. Dudley avait ajouté le mot magique. Son père s'opposait toujours à sa demande. Alors il avait piqué sa première crise de larmes et de cris de la journée. Son père lui avait acheté la peluche. Il avait exécuté le même manège un peu plus tard, lorsque sa mère avait refusé de lui acheter les montagnes russes. Mais cette fois, rien n'avait pu y faire. Il ne comprenait pas. Finalement, il avait fait une troisième et dernière crise lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'ils devaient partir. Et il était encore en train de la faire en ce moment même. Son père qui conduisait se retourna soudainement :

-Mais putain ta gueule ! Pétunia fais-le taire ou je vais l'étriper !

Dudley continua, ne se souciant guère de l'interruption. C'était seulement la première étape. Après avoir compris qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, son père le ramènerait au parc d'attraction. Sa mère se tourna vers lui et tenta, à l'aide de mots doux, de le calmer.

-MAIS BORDEL FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

-Vernon, attention !

Mais trop tard, Vernon n'avait pas vu venir la voiture au croisement. Le choc fut violent, et comme il avait détaché sa ceinture de sécurité car elle l'étranglait un peu et l'empêchait de correctement monter sa colère, Dudley se sentit s'envoler, traverser le pare-brise, atterrir violement et finalement plus rien.

…

Harry pleurait dans son placard. Mrs Figgs ne pouvant pas le garder ce jour-là, Oncle Vernon l'avait enfermé pour la journée. Mais maintenant, il pouvait voir sur son petit réveil à la vitre cassée qu'il était deux heures et demie du matin, et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il avait faim, soif, et envie d'aller aux toilettes. Soudain il entendit des gens rentrer dans la maison et l'appeler. Il toqua de toute ses forces contre son placard, jusqu'à ce qu'un policier en ouvre la porte. Après qu'il ait mangé, bu et surtout soit allé se soulager, le policier lui adressa un regard désolé :

-Harry, je suis désolé, mais ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a une heure…

-C'est vrai ?! demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pleins d'espoir choquant le policier.

Ce dernier comprit alors que l'enfant avait été sévèrement maltraité, et que la mort de ses relatifs n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose pour lui. Il reçut un appel d'un autre officier qui avait passé des coups de fil pour savoir où serait placé l'enfant :

-…

-D'accord, je vais lui dire.

Il se retourna vers l'enfant :

-Mon petit, je vais devoir t'emmener à l'orphelinat St Pierre.

...

Quelques mois plus tard…

-Notre maison à Forks me manque…

-Emmet, on ne peut pas y retourner, ça ne fait que quarante ans…

Rosalie écouta Esmé raisonner Emmet pendant deux secondes, avant de retourner dans les limbes de son esprit. C'était une bonne chose qu'Edward soit parti chasser, car s'il avait entendu ses pensées il l'aurait dénoncé à leur famille qui aurait tout fait pour la dissuader. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste aussi concentrée sur ce sujet ou bien Alice aurait une vision. Son mari, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis environ deux heures, vint l'entourer de ses bras puissants, tentant de la réconforter. Soudain, les yeux d'Alice devinrent flous, et elle eut un petit sourire. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur :

-J'adore l'idée. Vas-y, je leur expliquerai pendant ton absence !

Rosalie partit alors de la maison familiale, située dans une banlieue de Londres, pour aller dans un orphelinat qu'elle avait découvert suite à ses recherches sur internet : l'orphelinat St Pierre.

Hey les gens ! Alors en fait, j'ai déjà écrit 7 chapitres en avance, le problème c'est que je ne les aime pas vraiment, tout du moins la satisfaction n'est pas présente, je dois encore faire des retouches ! Le truc c'est que je vais reprendre le lycée bientôt, et je rentre en terminale S internationale, donc je ne vais pas trop pouvoir écrire… Donc je poste juste le premier chapitre, et je commencerai à ajouter les chapitres suivants quand l'histoire sera complètement finie pour éviter le même problème qu'avec mon ancienne fic que j'ai supprimé… Aussi je recherche un/une bêta ! Donc si vous êtes volontaires pour dans… longtemps, vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s !

Ps : j'ai surtout posté ce chapitre e pour savoir si ça valait le coup de m'investir dans cette fanfic –» une petite review ne vous coûte rien et m'aidera vraiment je pense )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Harry s'était caché derrière un petit buisson pour pleurer tranquillement. Naïvement, il avait toujours cru qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais pire situation que chez son oncle et sa tante Dursley. Et d'une certaine manière, il avait eu raison : il ne dormait plus sous un placard plein d'araignée, n'avait plus à faire toute les tâches ménagères, et il avait le droit de parler. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se trouvait au paradis : le lit sur lequel il dormait était instable et grinçait à chaque mouvement, le garçon pouvant sentir chaque ressort du matelas inconfortable contre son dos le bâtiment semblait prêt à s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, des courants d'air glacials s'infiltrant à travers les nombreuses fissures dans les vieilles briques et le bruit. Le bruit, c'était le pire. Harry se croyait habitué aux bruits dérangeant, avec sa tante toujours au téléphone pour répandre les derniers potins, Vernon qui utilisait sans cesse les perceuses qu'il était censé vendre pour fixer de quoi accrocher une énième photo encadrée de son fils adoré, ou encore ledit fils prodige qui passait sa journée devant a télé avec le volume à fond en mangeant des chips sans fermer sa bouche… Et pourtant… Rien, absolument rien, n'était comparable au bruit d'une cinquantaine d'enfant et adolescents sans manières et ennuyés.

Il aurait aussi été logique de penser que tous les enfant présents ayant du faire face à la perte de leurs parents, une forme de solidarité, de compréhension et d'empathie se formerait naturellement entre eux. C'était bien le contraire : étant donné qu'il était le plus petit de tous à cause de sa malnutrition, il se faisait régulièrement voler son goûter ou même son dessert lorsque les surveillants de la cantine avaient le dos tourné, servait de pushing-balle aux brutes, ne pouvait jamais jouer au football avec les autres, et ses habits était régulièrement abimés pour que lors de visites les potentiels parents le prennent pour un voyou.

Mais tout ceci n'était pas pourquoi il pleurait. Non, il pleurait car Emilien, le plus violent de tout l'orphelinat, avait encore cassé ses lunettes. Cependant, il n'avait pas cassé les branches, comme à son habitude, mais avait carrément brisé ses verres, ce que l'on ne pouvait pas réparer avec du scotch. Harry savait qu'au moment où il rentrerait, il se ferait gronder, mais il y serait bien obligé, car l'heure du repas de midi approchait. Il entendit alors quelqu'un approcher, et eut peur que ce soit un des surveillants, ou pire, Emilien. Il était pourtant sur d'avoir pleuré discrètement !

* * *

Alors que Rosalie s'aventurait dans l'allée qui menait à l'entrée du bâtiment, elle entendit des reniflements si peu bruyants qu'elle fut persuadée que si elle n'était pas un vampire, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers le buisson d'où provenait le son et tomba nez-à-nez avec un magnifique petit garçon, aux vêtements qui auraient fait hurler Alice, et qui tenait dans ses mains des lunettes aux branches quasiment recouvertes de scotch et aux verres fissurés sur lesquels on pouvait encore voir la trace de semelles. Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'agenouilla face à lui avec un sourire réconfortant :

-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant la dévisagea en ouvrant grand ses magnifiques yeux verts de surprise, comme s'il se demandait si c'était vraiment à lui qu'elle parlait. Il se décida finalement à lui répondre :

-Ha-Harry.

-Et quel âge as-tu, Harry ? demanda t'elle, ne lui donnant pas plus de quatre ans étant donné sa taille.

Le petit compta sur ses doigts avant de répondre fièrement, et ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux :

-J'ai six ans, presque sept !

-Eh bien Harry, ça te dirait de passer le reste de la journée avec moi ?

-Comme pour les jours des visites ?

-Oui, comme pour les jours des visites.

Le petit garçon hocha timidement la tête, faisant fondre son cœur mort.

-Mais d'abord, il faut que je parle au responsable de l'orphelinat, tu veux bien me montrer le chemin ?

Sans répondre, il partit, tournant la tête pour savoir si elle le suivait. Lorsqu'il l'amena devant une grande porte en bois de chêne, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir su le banc à proximité avant de toquer.

-Entrez.

Une fois qu'elle eut pénétrée dans la pièce, elle l'étudia du regard en une fraction de secondes. Derrière un bureau taillé dans le même bois que la porte se trouvait un homme assez bedonnant. Le mur à l'arrière de son dos était recouvert de cadres contenant des photos d'enfants et leur famille adoptive. Les murs étaient blanc, la salle sans décorations mis à part les photos.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si je pouvais passer l'après-midi avec Harry, pour faire connaissance avec lui.

-Ah oui, le jeune Potter, soupira t'il tristement. Oui bien sûr, vous pouvez passer l'après-midi avec lui, mais si par la suite vous souhaitez l'adopter, je me dois vous prévenir que ce ne sera pas de tout repos…

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Harry a été retrouvé enfermé dans un placard, et toute son attitude laisse supposer qu'il a été fortement maltraité. Il refuse tout contact physique avec les adultes.

-Mon dieu… murmura t'elle, profondément choquée.

-Vous voulez toujours passer le reste de la journée avec lui ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Elle sortit alors de la pièce et prêta un peu plus attention à l'enfant. Grâce à sa vue de vampire, elle put remarquer plusieurs cicatrices dont la cause ne pouvait être que des coups extrêmement violent. Harry lui sourit timidement :

-Vous voulez voir ma chambre ?

Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, il l'emmena à travers les longs couloirs dans une petite chambre qu'il partageait apparemment avec trois autres enfants. Ces derniers, n'ayant pas encore remarqué l'adulte, se mirent à insulter le jeune Potter :

-Alors comme ça, Emilien t'as cassé tes lunettes ? Bien fait pour toi, sale monstre !

-Mais je n'avais rien fait ! répliqua le pauvre enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est ça ! Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu parler au serpent, la dernière fois ?!

Rosalie s'engouffra dans la pièce, un grondement guttural et prédateur s'échappant de sa gorge, ce dernier terrifiant les enfants qui s'enfuirent en courant.

-Tu veux me montrer quelque chose d'autre, Harry ?

Il renifla et essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son T-shirt avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Alors que dirais-tu d'aller te promener ?

-Je ne peux pas, je dois d'abord aller à la cantine…

-Je pourrais t'acheter à manger au passage, proposa t'elle avec un sourire maternel.

L'enfant acquiesça alors et ils firent une ballade dans le parc juste à coté de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'elle lui acheta un hot-dog, il lança un regard dégoûté au sandwich, avant de lui demander si c'était vraiment un chien chaud. Sa remarque la fit rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce que cela impliquait : Harry n'avait jamais vu de hot-dog de sa vie.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du chien.

Elle lui acheta ensuite une glace, et lorsqu'il hésitait entre deux parfums, elle lui dit de prendre deux boules, ce qui lui valut un air surpris vite succédé par un sourire réjoui.

Durant l'après-midi, elle apprit que les parents d'Harry était mort dans un accident de voiture, et qu'il avait été « recueilli » par son oncle et sa tante, qui avait eux-aussi un fils du même âge que son cousin. Elle fut choquée lorsque l'enfant tenta de mettre ses qualités en avant afin qu'elle l'adopte :

-Je sais cuisiner à peu près tous les plats, passer le balai, l'aspirateur, la serpillère, faire les lits, changer les draps, nettoyer la vaisselle…

-Harry, tu n'es qu'un enfant, ce n'est pas pourquoi je voudrais d'adopter !

Devant sa moue dépitée qu'elle trouvait adorable, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

-Si je t'adoptais, ce serait parce que tu es intelligent, vif d'esprit, plein de vie, gentil, et très mignon.

A ce moment-là, elle eut droit au sourire le plus resplendissant qu'elle ait jamais vu.

* * *

-Elle va quoi ?!

-Jasper calme toi !

-Mais si elle fait ça, il y a 99%¨de chance que je tue ce gamin ! J'ai le droit d'être en colère !

-Tu ne blesseras pas l'enfant !

-L'as-tu vu ?

-Oui. Pour une raison que je ne connais pas, son sang ne nous attirera pas.

-Mais es-tu sûre qu'il est humain alors ? demanda Esmé, que la nouvelle réjouissait : elle souhaitait plus que tout élever un enfant.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je n'ai rien vu d'anormal dans mes visions.

* * *

-Vous êtes sûre de votre choix, madame Cullen ?

-Absolument.

-Eh bien, monsieur Potter restera un mois chez vous, et ensuite, si vous êtes toujours d'accord et qu'Harry le veut aussi, nous signerons les papiers d'adoption. La présence de votre mari sera requise.

-D'accord, à dans un mois alors ! dit elle en se levant avant de partir avant d'aller attendre Harry dans le hall. Il la rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard environ, une minuscule valise à la main. Alors qu'elle lui ouvrait la porte à l'arrière de sa voiture, elle le vit tirer la langue à un groupe d'enfants qui semblaient être de grosses brutes.

* * *

Ps: Voilà le chapitre deux, je le poste parce que je crains et que je n'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps mais je me dois d'être honnete avec vous, je n'ai pas vraiment avancé dans l'écriture de cette fanfic, seulement quelques chapitres :/

Anyway, merci d'avoir lu et je vous rappelles que mon seul salaire c'est vs magnifiques reviews qui me gonflent le cœur de joie et gratitude, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser une ;)


End file.
